Mickie James:New Girl
by XxDomoIIDivaxX
Summary: Mickie james and melina are the new girls and on their first day they already has a admirer,best friends,and a enemy.Starring mickie james john cena melina randy orton kelly kelly jeff hardy matt hardy trish stratus and more


John Cena + Mickie James = Happiness and Love

Mickie James and Mekina James were heading to there new school and it's there 2cd year. " R u worried this looks like a big school,what if there r bullies here." melina said. "Not as much as I should it's not like were freshman..we just gotta make sure were noticied but not in a bad way,"mickie replied."U do have a point there so i guess i really shoudn't be worried this is gonna be fun."

The girls arrive at school look at the building at the same time there jaw drops and they both said WOW."U go in first" melina nuged mickie." Okay i will gadly" mickie said with happily walked in before melina who was trying to stand behind mickie but failing miserably due to her small puny size.

It's lunch time and the James sisters r looking for somewhere to sit in the huge they squrim for a seat two boys r watching from a distance."Man that girl over there is hott" randy said while exaggerating the ot in hot."She's ok but the brunette next to here is more my type." john commented."Aww u have a type" randy said followed by a laugh."Ohh haha very funny i didn't know u were a commidian but whatever u say wont effect her good looks."john stated.(assuming that he was talking about her)" I know i'm good looking that's why u chose me to be ur girlfriend,baby" maria said sit on his almost died of laughter to john's excuse of "yea..um..ur the most beautiful girl in this school". Maria blushed.

Mickie and Melina finally found a seat next to some girls that seemed to be friendly."Finally we found a seat-the periods almost over we better finish our lunch."No argument's there mickie agreed."Hi i'm guessing u two r new here because i've never seen u guys aroung here before i'm Kelly call me kellz and this is Trish." Kelly said turning her head to them."sory about my sister she gets overly hyper but anyways as she said i'm trish call me t."trish said to distract them from kelly's childish actions."Hi nice to meet i'm mickie call me mickz and this is melina..she can come up with her own nickname."mickie said in reply to trish. Melina started to shake her head really fast."Don't worry about her she is very..very shy but you can call her mel."mickie said to trish and kelly who where clueless to melina's gustures." Okay...hey why don't u and mel come over to my place after school so we can get to know u." kelly asked in a polite tone." Sure it sound's like funwhat do u say mel."mickie agreed then asked."S-s-sure" melina said stuttering."Okay here's my phone and address come overand mel no need to be shy were cool unlike them" pionts to the table where maryse maria michelle layla matt jeff john and randy were sitting at"they are at the top of the period but we will get to that later.

It's now english with john maria mickie and wade walks into room 101(english) were almost immediatley all eyes r on here as she walks up to the teacher."Ahhh miss james nice to meet u call me damien"scans the room then looks back to mickie u can sit next to john over there maria u can move next wade. John almost dances in his seat to those words until maria gives him a look to break his happiness."I don't want to sit next to that creep can she just stay there and away rom my john,"maria says loudly while touching john's arm."Normally i would say no touching in class but today i don't giva a shit so just move because john should reflect off of intelligent student's like mickie or wade not ignaramises like u." Maria gasp while the rest of the class laugh out loud including john and mickie. Maria slap's John then he hold's his cheek"OWWW".

Now that u get the whole john likes mickie mickie likes john wade likes mickie a little to much and maria hates it's only mickie's first day and she has already got admirers and despiters...tough 's go to kelly trish mickie and melina who are about to talk about the popularity pyramid great i just told u what there talking about-let me just continue."Why did u say those people u pointed to where not cool to hang around with"melina asked curiosly and less shy."I get why the read head is there because she threw a fit when she got moved next to wade for me to sit next to john."mickie said starting to think about what her and john worked on together in english."Well u see there is the populartity pyramid"kelly said."There r three social classes the nerds,geeks,teachers pet,ecetera which is where me and kellz r and by u hanging with us ur there two."kelly said."Then there is the football jocks randy john matt and ahhh jeff."trish said while saying jeff in a lolipops and gumdrops voice."They are the boyfreinds to the cheerleaders maryse and randy,matt and michelle,layla and jeffff(again saying in a lolipops and gumdrops voice)then the leader and cheerleading captain maria who is the undeserving girlfriend of john."trish concluded."Wow this school is superficial"melina said."I know right"mickie said."We don't really know what happened to maria she used to be nice and our bestfriend before she joined the cheerleading squad and started to hang out with michelle layla and maryse" kelly that pretty messed up now maria is a total b****.

For the next week mickie and john started to hang out a lot in and out of school-same with melina and randy then eventually maria and maryse got really mad."John we need to talk maybe at my place"maria said running her fingers up and down john's arm."Sorry Maria i can't i'm going to mickz to play video games and eat pizza."jphn said happy in his mind he has a truthful excuse to get away from maria."And going down i might add"said mickie walking up behind john."Ohh it's on"john said with a competitive gleam in his eyes."Last one with a controller gets the burnt half of the pizza"mickie said starting to run for her door."Sorry Maria i gotta go talk to you later"John said chasing after chases mickie half way up the block before he pins her to the ground and is on top of her. They are looking into each others eyes lips about to touch when maria storms over mad as ever takes john off of her and kisses is still looking at mickie as she gets pulls away"do u mind we need some privacy"Maria said turning to mickie then kisses john again. Mickie starts to walk up the block looking down stops then looks pulls away rom maria and says"mickie wait" trying to go after are in mickie's eyes she looks at him then starts to walk again."Mickie wai-"maria cuts him off and says"you don't need her you have me now come on i'm getting tired and want to go to bed or maybe not"maria said with a seductive gleam and winks."NO MARIA YOU ONLY LIKE ME FOR MY POPULARITY WHERE MICKIE LIKES ME FOR ME (mickie turns back to look at him and it starts to rain)I NEVER LOVED AND CERTAINLY DON'T NOW U JUST COST ME ONE OF THE BEST THINGS THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME NO MARIA KANELLIS ITTTT'SS OVERRRR."john screams that the entire block can hear is about to burst into tears fails and starts to cry harder than the rain."John?"mickie said in a low looks at mickie than runs to her she starts to run to him they meet in the middle for a kiss that last 10 minutes."I love u"john said in a gorgeous tone forheads now touching,"I love u to".

In the mean time melina and randy are at the movies just finished watching MAMA."It's cool of u to come watch this with me i know in a million years maryse would of never come afraid to sit through the first 10 minutes no no no 5"randy said to melina while they r walking out of the theater ."It's no problem i don't get to see a awsome movie with a hot guy all the ime how can i say no"melina said turning to randy."You think i'm hot"randy said with a smirk."Yea maryse is a lucky girl"melina feels sad on the inside so to hide it she starts to walk off."Where r u going?"randy asked,"Home why do u care u have to get back to maryse anyway"melina said with discurage standing still not looking at him."The truth is i broke up with maryse earlier today."randy said turning melina around."Why?"melina asked about to explode of happiness."So i can do this-"randy kisses melina infront off the theater for 5 minutes then randy walks his new girlfriend home hand in hand.

Kelly and Trish r walking in front off the hardy's house while they r toosing a football on there front they immediatly stop and walk up to the Stratus sisters."Hey"matt said."What's up" jeff looked around then said"r u talking to us"."Umm...yea"jeff said."Isn't it obvious"matt said tilting his head at kelly."Why?"kelly asked."Because we wanted to do something"."And that would be..."trish emphazized. "U better no-"matt kisses kelly and jeff kisses trish.

Right at this moment everyone graduated at the same college. And...

Jickie:3 girls mj eve and aj,1 boy jason,both work as wrestlers a.k.a mr and mrs champ(mickie divas champ john world champ()

Mandy:On there honeymoon in hawaii,on a "injury"break in wrestling(melina is diva of the year randy is wwe champ)

Jrish:Trish is pregnant with a boy going to be named jeff II,(trish womens champ jeff no.1 contender for wwe championship)

Katt:Matt is going to propose to kelly tonight(kelly is no.1 contender for divas championship matt is us champion)


End file.
